1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus has been conventionally designed to test a device under test such as a CPU and a memory. A loopback test has been proposed that is used to test a device under test at an actual operation speed, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. It has been also proposed to provide a device under test with an optical interface, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-220660
Patent Document 2: International Publication No. 2007-013128
Non-Patent Document 1: Ian A. Young, et al., “Optical I/O Technology for Tera-Scale Computing”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, January 2010, Vol. 45, No. 1, pp. 235-248
Non-Patent Document 2: Hiren D. Thacker, James D. Meindl, “Prospects for Wafer-Level Testing of Gigascale Chips with Electrical and Optical I/O Interconnects”, IEEE International Test Conference, 2006, 25-1
To test such a device under test with an optical interface, a test apparatus is required to use an optical signal as a test signal and detect an optical response signal. Accordingly, the test apparatus needs to have a photometer for use in optical communication. This, however, lowers the throughput and thus increases the testing cost.